<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dysfunctional Feelings by Dylanstiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455976">Dysfunctional Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles'>Dylanstiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Assassin (2017), Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a universe I made up called: Stallison Universe :)</p><p> </p><p>❝ there'll always be a small quiet place in my heart that belongs only to you ❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Character List</p><p>                                                                ✣ Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski ✣</p><p> </p><p>                                                                 ✮ Crystal Reed as Allison Argent ✮</p><p> </p><p>                                                                ✺ Dylan O'Brien as Mitch Rapp ✺</p><p> </p><p>                                                               ✦ Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey ✦</p><p> </p><p>                                                             ❁ Bethany Joy Lenz as Haley James ❁</p><p> </p><p>                                                                  ✤ Alexis Bledel as Rory Argent ✤</p><p> </p><p>                                                                 ⋆ Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Rapp ⋆</p><p> </p><p>                                                              ❈ Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester ❈</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitch's P.O.V<br/>Loud music bounces off the old dusty basement. While the man before me hangs from the ceiling by his wrists tied with a cloth in his mouth, I pick up the blade running it across the victim's chest awaiting for his answers to my questions.</p><p>It wouldn't be long till he tells me his secrets he knows. Hell, he might even pass out due to the pain and blood lose. Though it wouldn't be like I wouldn't find the answers in the end.</p><p>The scrawny guy knew the answers to his men terrorizing young children to work for them. They wanted money and lured kids to trick people into helping them. All these guys wanted was drugs to find and sell for money.</p><p>But I had a good shot with my buddy Scott Coleman to catch one of these fuckers to put a stop to it. After putting the blade down I wiped my thick black hair away from sweaty forehead.</p><p>My chest rising I lifted my hand and snatched the cloth out his mouth, "you're gonna tell me now? Where the fuck are the children? Huh?" I clenched my fists at my sides. My nostrils flared as my brows pushed together. I've had enough of this fuckers games.</p><p>The man pleaded shaking his head with saliva running down his chin and snot running down his nose from crying. "Please- I- I told you I don't know."</p><p>I smirked looking to the table next to my right leg. My right hand reached down for the blade but paused when the man started shouting.</p><p>"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you," he pauses as he takes a big gulp of his saliva. "There in a storage unit!" He mumbled with the last breaths he was taking.</p><p>"What's the number?" I asked staring at his droopy eyes.</p><p>He mumbled words I can't understand. I've gotten over the max frustrated as I picked up the blade.</p><p>"B4!! B4!" He shouted his eyes shooting awake.</p><p>I put the blade down. I smiled at him and nodded my head. Moving to the radio I cranked it louder. The man squeezed his eyes shut turning his head. I can tell the music was irritating him but it wasn't really my problem. Finally, I turned on my heel walking to the exit.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! I told you! Let me out! Hey! Let me out!" The man screamed while I hear him trying to get out of the rope hanging him to the ceiling.</p><p>Without thinking for a second I lifted my shirt exposing my waistband where my glock was being held in my holster and I looked over my shoulder aiming the gun at the scrawny man's head and shot him right between the brows. His head fell back as his brain and blood splattered all on the wall behind him. This man didn't deserve to live, torturing children.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"I don't know what to say Mitch. You got all their kids home safe." My director of the Central Intelligence agency reminds me as she walks to the front of her desk with her hands together in front of me. "You're a hero."</p><p>I scoff crossing my leg in the chair, "Irene do not call me a hero I was just doing my job." I assure her cracking my knuckles.</p><p>She puts her lips together nodding. Each heel clicked against the floor while she walked to the opposite side of her desk and sat. Irene pulled out s manila folder sliding it to me. I cleared my throat moving the chair closer to her desk.</p><p>"And this is?"</p><p>"Open it Mitch," Irene ordered crossing her leg.</p><p>Moving my thumb and my index finger I opened the folder seeing a man with a crazy beard down to his collar bone, bald, brown eyes, olive skin, bags under his eyes, no smile in sight.</p><p>As I look through more photos Irene starts to speak, "that man is trying to start a war. An unnecessary war at that." She slips that last comment.</p><p>"Let me guess, doesn't like America and wants this country to wash off the face of the Earth?" I hinted squinting as I looked at more photos. There is one photo where it looks like he's giving a speech to lots of people, mostly men.</p><p>"Um, something like that. Our President Robert Hayes, has issued a discussion with that man the Prime Minister although he has declined the offer. He wants Hayes to meet over with him in his country. Russia."</p><p>I looked up sliding back in my chair, "and what's the issue?" I question lifting my hands at my side.</p><p>"Hayes thinks it's a set up to kill him which will cause us to go to war. So that's where you and your team come in. Scott Coleman and the rest of your men will fly out to Russia to find out what the Prime minister is really up to and why he won't come here to work out the issues."</p><p>"Okay, when do we go out?" I question standing up knowing I need to rest after today before I go on some plane to Russia.</p><p>"Today is Friday so you'll be on a plane Sunday morning sharp so hey you get a day off." Irene mentions with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah me." I say sarcastically.</p><p>"Ha ha, go get some rest Mitch you did good today. I keep you posted if anything changed but for now Sunday morning on a plane to Russia." She finishes as she leans back.</p><p>I nod my head giving her a thumbs up. I walk out the door closing it behind me. Can't wait to go home and sleep till Sunday.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The blood goes down the drain of the man I killed eariler today. I'm surprised Irene didn't say anything about the stench reeking off my body. Perhaps she brushed it off. Rubbing my hands through my hair to get out all the blood I hear movements outside of the room.</p><p>My younger brother Stiles. Well, half brother always lived closer to Irene's office so he said I can come here anytime if I was too tired to go to my place. Which indeed I was. He also mentioned I get rid of any evidence of violence and killing because he has friends over sometimes. Whatever you say Stiles.</p><p>I stopped the water turning the nozzle. Taking one step out of the shower I grabbed the towel wrapping it around my waist.</p><p>Hearing the noise again I open the door strolling to where I hear a voice.</p><p>"Stiles where is my bag?" A female voice says aloud. Who the hell is this woman in Stiles' apartment? How did she get in?</p><p>When I slowly walk to the living room and peak my head in the young woman stops in her tracks.</p><p>Her small little body moves side to side not knowing how to stay still. Her cheeks turn red as her eyes wander to my face then my wet body. She's wearing her brunette hair in a bun, a brown long sleeve, blue jeans, and van sneakers.</p><p>I wrapped the towel tighter around me as my lips parted, "who are you?" I asked licking my lips. I felt my bangs dripping water all over my face but I didn't mind at this moment.</p><p>She scratched the back of her head shifting her weight to her left side, "I'm Allison, I was just looking for my bag. Uh, who are you?"</p><p>"Mitch, Stiles brother. How did you get in? I was alone when I got here." I pointed out to her. For all, I know she can be a spy.</p><p>She scoffed chuckling, "uh, Stiles and I are close friends he made me a key." She waved the keys to me after taking them out of her pocket.</p><p>I felt defeated, I'm guessing she isn't a spy. "Whatever just find your bag and leave, please. I was planning to have this place to myself a couple of hours before Stiles gets home." I tell her turning on my feet.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," she calls out to me her tone louder for me to hear.</p><p>My feet stopped at the sound of her voice but I didn't bother to respond. I forced myself to walk to the bedroom. Was it nice to meet me, Allison? Was it?</p><p>A/N: OKAY!!! CHAPTER ONE DONE!!! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!! I loved writing it:)) remember to vote and comment!! Please let me know your thoughts:D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison's P.O.V </p><p>I wake up with a ranging headache. My sister Rory thought it'd be a good idea to watch a movie till midnight last night which I did not want to back down to because we always have our movie nights and I never miss them for the world. I just wish it didn't cost till midnight after the weird encounter I had with Stiles' brother. They look like they do not have the same personality at all. In fact, I don't know if I'm wrong but it looked like Stiles' brother had scars all over his chest like how could that have happened? And so many times? What the hell is he?</p><p>Maybe I shouldn't think so much. I met the guy once for Pete's sake. Well, all I know is today is going to be a long day because I have to go somewhere with Stiles for an investigation something with his job at the FBI though he did not say much. I just hope I won't be bored out of my mind.</p><p>I'm wearing a green top with blue jeans and black sneakers. My hair is down curled I just hope this place doesn't have a dress code because I hardly did much. If we're going to be on our feet I want to be mindly comfortable. Suddenly I hear a honk. That must mean that Stiles is here.</p><p>I put on some lipgloss then head downstairs. I grab a light coat as I lock my door then head outside. He's in his Jeep which I thought he hadn't drive anymore but I guess this must be a special occasion?</p><p>I climb in the passenger seat, "hey." I giggle while Stiles looks at me as if I'm the only girl in his world. "What?" I chuckle moving a strand of hair behind my ear.</p><p>"Well, this "investigation" I said to you... I lied." He admits shurgging his shoulders. "I wanted you to come out so I can ask you to go on a date with me." He finished relaxing in his seat as if those words were so hard to say. He and I are close friends. Well Haley is my best friend but Stiles and I are just different. I never thought the day would come where he finally asks me out on a date.</p><p>"Stiles..." I start. He pouts because he probably thinks I'm headed in the wrong direction but I'm not. "No! No! I-" I laugh, "I want that too. So I'm ready and I don't think I dressed correctly for this-"</p><p>Stiles playfully rolled his eyes, he scoffed, "you look beautiful no matter what you wear." He finished driving away from the curb.</p><p>-------</p><p>Stiles and I go back to his place after out first date together. We had lobster though we weren't feeling it so we went back to his place to order fries and burgers and milkshakes. Boy was that a life saver. When we were at the restaurant though he took my hand and said</p><p>"Allison Argent... Will you be my girlfriend?" I know it sounds cheesy but I have never blushed harder than then. And of course I said yes. I wanted to kiss him but the lobster was so repulsive we had to leave immediately.</p><p>Right now we're watching a star wars film - Stiles favorite movie. He looked so interested it was so cute. I just really looked at him and I couldn't believe how fast things escalated. Well, we've been best pals for a very long time couple of years now - I guess he was so afraid being together would our friendship that he waited so long to ask me to be his girlfriend. Well, I'm glad he finally did so because my heart has never felt so in the right place.</p><p>Without thinking twice I wanted my kiss. I brought my hand to Stiles' face then turned him to me. I grinned then he got the memo as he moved his lips closer to mine. I never thought in a million years I'd kiss my friend. But the thing is he isn't my friend anymore he's my boyfriend. We pull away smiling as our breaths resonate the air.</p><p>"Woah, we've should've gotten together a long time ago." He joked. We both laughed. I pulled him closer for another kiss but this one lasting longer and felt more passionate than our first kiss. I felt the moles alongside his cheeks with my thumb brushing it across and he moved his hand to my thigh stroking it.</p><p>"Woah god get a room!" A voice shouts. It couldn't have come from Stiles because we're literally kissing.</p><p>My boyfriend pulls away looking up at the man who spoke. I turned back to the voice and realized it was Stiles' brother. Does he really have to be here right now?</p><p>Stiles shakes his head, "dude why are you in my apartment? Your house isn't that far away."</p><p>"What's the problem? I'm not going to ruin your evening." Mitch observes waving his hands by his side. He shifts his sight to me with a look I don't want to see ever again. I move my sight to the movie hoping the guy just leaves to another room leaving us alone.</p><p>I'm guessing he does because stiles starts to speak, "sorry that's my brother Mitch."</p><p>Did Mitch not tell Stiles we met before? Why haven't I told him? I guess I forgot but for Mitch not to say anything is pretty weird. Should I tell Stiles? I guess it should come from me.</p><p>"Oh, yeah he and I met." I blurt out not daring to look Stiles in the eye.</p><p>He shifts clearing his throat, "uh, what do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, yesterday I was trying to find my bag that I left here but I couldn't find it then he showed up and he wasn't quite pleasant," I forced a chuckle, "then he just left and I still didn't find my bag now that I think of it." I finished nibbling on my bottom lip.</p><p>I can see Stiles nodding but I don't know what he's thinking, "yeah that's Mitch. It's hard to communicate with him sometimes. I just hope you two get along because now that we're dating your going to be here a lot more than usual and you never know when Mitch will pop up." He laughed. I forced myself along with him.</p><p>I'm kind of afraid what the future holds now that we're together. I don't want to tell him but... I think Mitch is bad news.</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment! :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not going to live with you." My annoying little cousin remarks toward me. As if I give a shit what he wants. He wouldn't even live with me technically yeah in the same house but my house is big enough he can live on the other side of it.</p><p>"Jess you have no damn choice all right I don't want to hear it." I picked up his usually big suitcase carrying it to my car. I don't have time for this babysitting shit but it was last minute. I had told Irene I'm going to be late but not for this reason. I can't deal with a teenager right now.</p><p>"Whatever." Jess implies then takes out a pack of cigarettes. I'm not even gonna ask.</p><p>Jess gets in the passenger seat and I shake my head climbing into the driver's side. I put the car in gear putting my hand on the steering wheel then steer off to the road. My cousin puffs smoke out the window. We stop at a red light then I peel my eyes to someone who looks familiar.</p><p>When the light turns green I put my blinker to turn left. As I turn I park on the curb.</p><p>Jess puts his cigarette between his index finger and middle finger. "What the hell? Is this your place?" He asks lowering his head to see.</p><p>I shake my head, "no just stay in the car." I demand climbing out the the vehicle.</p><p>I hear a car door close then turn back. It's Jess. He is as stubborn as me. "I'm not staying in the car. Where the hell are we?"</p><p>"Mitch?" I hear a young woman's voice call out. I turn back around to a gorgeous slim girl. She is just as smoking as I remember. "What are you doing here? How'd you find where I live?" Allison questions putting a strand of lose dark hair behind her ear.</p><p>I clear my throat, "I was just driving and I saw you and thought I'd say hello." That doesn't sound like me at all I'm a complete stalker.</p><p>"Huh." She turns her head to the side, "who's this?"</p><p>Turning back I part my lips, "uh this is my cousin Jess." I introduce.</p><p>Jess just raises his eyebrows waving. "Can we go?" He remarks.</p><p>I wanna shout no but he's right we have to get going.</p><p>"Do you want to come inside? My sister might be here maybe your cousin would like to meet her?" Allison states turning on her heel not even waiting for a response. She digs in her purse for her keys.</p><p>"Come on just a couple minutes then we'll go." I tell him. He huffs walking up to me then we walk together into Allison's home.</p><p>It's a small home but big enough for her and her sister. I could do some digging on Allison and her sister but what's the point on that. She could just tell me everything. Allison removes her jacket as she's wearing a brown short sleeve v-neck. She has a necklace going down her chest and her black jeans fitting her so well. I can't peel my eyes away but I must.</p><p>She sighs a big relief then puts her hands on her hips. "So, Jess," she waves over. Jess actually follows without a problem. I do too even though she didn't ask me too. "Rory..." A young girl who looks similar to Allison turns around as she must be studying. She has blue eyes, long brown straight hair, red pants, white long sleeve top, and slippers.</p><p>"This is Stiles brother Mitch, and Mitch and Stiles' cousin Jess." Allison smiles introducing us.</p><p>"Hello." Rory waves. I just wave back but Jess enters himself in Rory's room.</p><p>Jess looks around with his hands in his pockets, "woah, you like to read?" He questions looking at Rory's bookshelf.</p><p>"Yeah do you?" The young girl asked.</p><p>"I think we outta leave them alone." Allison admits. I force a laugh then we exit the hallway to Rory's room.</p><p>Allison sits on the stool on the island in her kitchen. I just stand resting my crossed arms on the island across from her. It looks like she has a lot in the head of hers. I've been able to study people's moods for years and it seems she's thinking very hard but she can't get the words out.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell Stiles we met?"</p><p>Spoke to soon.</p><p>I shift my weight to the other leg then huff. "Why should I? Does it really matter?" I ask scratching my stubble. Who the hell cares if I didn't tell Stiles? Did she even tell him? It's not like he hooked up or anything.</p><p>She scoffs shaking her head, "well I told him. It's just weird that I had to do it and you didn't." Allison is partially right but it's not like only I was there she was also.</p><p>"Well, now if it'll make you happy I'll let Stiles know whenever I see you. Which won't be many times it seems."</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>I squeeze my brows together dibbling in my bottom lip. "What do I say what?"</p><p>"That we won't see each other so many times..."</p><p>I shrug my shoulders, "isn't that what you want?" I look her straight in the eye and it looks like shes about to say something till we're interrupted.</p><p>Jess and Rory come to the kitchen. Jess has a book in his hand.</p><p>"Hey, you didn't just take that did you?" I asked pointing to the book.</p><p>"No, I stole it Sherlock." Jess remarks rolling his eyes, "let's go." He states giving Rory one last look.</p><p>When I look back at Allison she's looking down. I guess that means goodbye? I don't bother to say anything I just wave goodbye to Rory who grins then turns back away to her bedroom I assume.</p><p>Getting back in the car Jess dives right into the book. Never put him to much of a reader. Guess I never payed attention.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jess settles in and I haven't heard from him in a few hours. I know he's still here though because I have surveillance cameras all over my home. I can't stop thinking about Allison. Can't stop thinking about what she wanted to say but didn't. Does she want me to know what she said? I have to find out.</p><p>I leave my room quietly grabbing my keys and coat. I told Jess to not leave my house unless he tells him in person/text/call/or even email. But he just moved here so there's really no where he can run off to.</p><p>I have been able to remember many things since I've joined the CIA and even before that. It take a lot for me to forget things. My mentor Stan Hurley makes it hard to forget things. We always have to stay in tact and take control. It just makes us stronger we can never be weak. Though Allison is a soft spot for me more than I'd hate to admit. But here I am standing at her door step.</p><p>Allison swings open her front door at the first knock. Her eyes turn soft yet confused. She shakes her head as her lips form words, "what are you doing here at this time?"</p><p>I push past her entering her house without an invite. I bring my hands to my face rubbing them together. When I hear her close the front door I turn to her, the beautiful girl I've ever seen.</p><p>"Where's Rory?" I question standing in my place letting my hands fall.</p><p>She crosses her arms hiding her chest from me as she's wearing a tank top with no bra on. "She went to the book store very quick. What do you want?"</p><p>I bite my lower lip. What do I want? Oh right, wondering why she didn't finish her sentence back there. Stepping towards her slowly I can see her eyes moving all around her home looking everywhere but at me. She is quivering before I even get near her.</p><p>"Allison?" I whisper under my breath.</p><p>She shakes her head and scoffs finally peeling her eyes to me. I put my hands on the side of her arms meeting her eye line.</p><p>I sigh, "you never answered why you care if we won't see each other anymore.... Hmmm? Why do you care?" I stroke her arm with my thumb and I can see she's getting more nervous by the minute.</p><p>"Cause- cause I want to see you again but- but not that way of course I just want to be friends-- I'm- I'm with Stiles; your brother and he's amazing." She finishes as she stammered between words. Allison huffs looking down. I know. She's right she is with Stiles. But I have never been a nice person. So much has happened in my life I've been working on trying to make things right but everything just bites me in the ass so I kind of stopped caring.</p><p>I smirk, she's so cute trying to hide that she has feelings for me. You don't get nervous for a friend. "Just friends eh?" I slide my hands down her arms and she looks up closing her eyes biting her bottom lip. Now you don't get this hot with just a friend. Allison moves her arms letting them fall and reveals her perky nipples. I bite my lip feeling my dick twitch just at the sight of them.</p><p>I can't take the heat anymore as I move my hands to the back of her thighs and pick her up letting her wrap her legs around me. I move to the kitchen setting her gently on the counter. She doesn't make the first move in guessing shes scared but also doesn't want me to stop. Allison is so cute when she's lost but also knows what she's doing. I'm at fault here and so is she but neither one of us is stopping. Maybe I should. As I try to back away Allison's grip gets tight. Woah she doesn't want me to stop after all. I smirk moving my hands inside of her shirt as my lips move towards her neck. Alli's breath gets short as she takes control moving my left hand to her breast. I play with her nipple making Allison toss her head slowly back. I feel my dick get even harder.</p><p>"Kiss me," I portray. The cute brunette looks back at me licking her lips then connects then with mine. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. She moans in between the kiss as I turn my head to left to get more access. I slip my tongue in her mouth and she pushes me closer to her. Our areas are touching and I would love to do nothing more than to fuck her right here but who knows how much time we have before her sister gets back.</p><p>"This feels wrong," she breathes out breaking our kiss. I ignore what she says moving my lips to her neck. Allison gets a lot of breathing out our breathes resonating throughout the kitchen. I'm thinking she wants to finish her sentence but is having trouble. As I move my hand that was massaging her nipple I move it down her front into her panties. She gasps lowly, "but it feels so good." She groans out. I raised my eyebrows kissing her knowing she is fully aroused as she's completely wet.</p><p>"Mitch," she moans messing her tiny little fingers with my thick hair. I play with her clit loving how she is moaning straight into the air. I pull my face away from her neck I wanna see how she looks when she climaxes. Her beautiful face looks away from me her jaw to the ground and her eyes closed.</p><p>"Allison," I call out.</p><p>Allison shakes her head.</p><p>"Look at me." I tell her rubbing her faster. "Allison, please show me that pretty face." I beg and I'm not much of a begger. Finally, she turns her face to me opening her eyes. I grin looking at her eyes.</p><p>Allison arches her back clawing her nails into my back, "I'm so close!" She whines panting.</p><p>"I know baby," smirking she's getting close I quicken my pace. I to am aroused as ever.</p><p>"Oh, oh!" She moans out loud as she climaxes. Allison's whole body twitches and let's her head fall to my chest. We both breath heavily. I rest my chin on her head. I move my fingers out of her panties bringing them to my mouth sucking my fingers clean.</p><p>"Allison- I have to go." I tell her smiling.</p><p>She moves her head out of my chest. "I know, I hate this."</p><p>My brows furrow, I cup her cheek forcing her to look at me. "Hate what?" I question hoping she won't lie to me.</p><p>She shakes her head once more smacking her tounge, "I hate that we- can't-" she huffs. "I like your brother... A lot but this- that! Was just so wrong and I can't not lie to Stiles."</p><p>"So you want to tell him that I finger fucked you and you came so hard...?" I question raising one eyebrow. "Not the best plan Alli." I tell her turning away. I'm kind of hurt in a way. I want to see her again and I'm not much of a relationship guy. All right I am but I can't be for her she's with Stiles.</p><p>"Why did you go out with my brother if you want me?" I ask with my hand on the front door handle.</p><p>She hides her chest from me again shifting her weight to one leg then the other repeatedly. "I don't want you... I like Stiles, I just knew you would be a good fuck." She admits finally meeting my eyes.</p><p>My heart aches a bit but I forbid to show it, "a good fuck huh? Whatever enjoy Stiles... Tell him; don't tell him I'm not the only one at fault here." Finally I open then door and exit without hearing another word from her. As I walk down the pavement millions of thoughts come to my head. There's no way Allison doesn't have real feelings for me than a good fuck. She can hide her feelings all she wants but I know she'll crack one day.</p><p>A/N: heyyyy what a rollercoaster chapter!! Again I've mentioned many times this story is mature so sorry if you couldn't handle that ಠ_ಠ!!<br/>Remember to vote and comment :))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitch's P.O.V</p><p>Allison basically saying I do not mean anything to her makes me angry. I'm not one to express how I feel you might think I'm the most stubborn fuck you've ever met and you're most likely right. Whatever the hell is going through her mind is telling her to hide from the truth; but I know she cannot keep how she feels locked up forever.</p><p>I stood up from my chair walking out of my room. Ruffling my fingers through my thick dark hair I turn the faucet to the shower on. Stripping my clothes to the ground I step into the shower closing the curtain behind me. The warm water falls on to my back dripping down. My soaked wet hair I push them away from my eyes and when I open them I see her.</p><p>The short brunette, the brown eyes, small nose, sweet soft lips, my love who I cannot claim as mine. Allison...</p><p>"How the fuck did you-?" But Alli puts her finger to my lips.</p><p>She steps closer, "shhh-" as the beautiful woman before me whispers. Allison pushes more hair out of my face and moves closer placing a kiss on my cheek.</p><p>This seems to great too be true. How did she get in here? Is this really her? How the fuck did I not see her before? And more importantly why haven't we done this before?</p><p>Allison moves her face away from mine and her lips form words but I can't hear what she's saying over this loud water drowning us both.</p><p>I smirk, "you're going to have to speak up princess." I lift my hands to roam her hot body.</p><p>She chuckles softly, "open your eyes," Alli finally says.</p><p>They've been open... Haven't they? Shit... Shit, shit!</p><p>When I open them my one hand is on the wall while my other is gripping my cock. Wow, I just fucking imagined Allison and now my cum washing down the drain. This is worse than I thought she seriously has gotten into my head.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After that weird ass morning I had I decided I should go see Stiles before I go to the CIA to speak to Irene and Stan about what's ahead of our plan. I seriously hope Allison didn't tell Stiles anything to tell the damn truth because sure he's my brother but if I can't ever see Allison again I don't know how I'm going to move on from that angel.</p><p>The town house Stiles lives at is just big enough for him and Allison so it's a matter of time before he asks her to move in with him. And I'll never get the chance to see her. Though, Rory will have to live there too so who knows if she would even want that. Also, I can't sneak her in my place because Jess would be there. Thankfully, he was at school this morning so he didn't catch me in the bathroom doing my business.</p><p>I step out my car hitting the lock button on my keys. Walking down the pavement I reach the front door and knock. There's footsteps approaching as Stiles looks through the glass noticing me. Stiles opens the door and he looks pissed. Shit, did Allison tell him? Why the fuck would she do that.</p><p>"Come on in, Mitch." Stiles welcomes stepping aside allowing me to enter. I brush it off for now then walk inside his home. It doesn't seem like there's anyone else here. Maybe it's just him. That extra cannot be a good sign.</p><p>"So," stiles starts off. He makes his way to the living room rubbing his hands together refusing to sit on an actual chair he sits on the arm of his couch. Stiles sets his hands down on his knees. "My FBI agent wants to know what you and Mrs. Irene Kennedy and Mr. Stan Hurley are planning to do with the Prime Minister in Russia. I heard your supposed to go and meet with him Sunday?"</p><p>Shit- I fucking forgot about all of that. What day is it today? Saturday? Then if Jess wasn't at school then where the hell was he? And where's he going to go when I ship out to Russia? It's too dangerous to leave him at my place while I'm gone. Though, I know how stubborn he'll be if I say he has to go back home with his mom for a while. Wow, I literally need to keep a better track at things.</p><p>I scratch my stubble, "all right, uh- what about it? There's really no more else I can tell you." I admit shurgging my shoulders.</p><p>"Because it's a secret?"</p><p>I grin, "because that's all I know. That's why I'm going to see Irene and Stan now." I declare raising my brows. There's really nothing else I know. Irene and I don't like to discuss things on public lines because anyone can be listening.</p><p>Stiles nods his head. He gets up from the arm as he paces to the front door grabbing his jacket. Stiles swings open the front door then looks back at me.</p><p>"Well... Let's go figure this out." Stiles remarks.</p><p>I sigh standing up. Who knows what Irene will even say that an FBI agent is in the Central intelligence agency. It's too risky we like to keep our own little bubble and keep everything thing out as much as possible because shit could get worse than they already are.</p><p>~~~</p><p>As soon as I walked in with Stiles following behind her smile faded. Yup, I knew she wouldn't want him here. Though, Irene hides her discomfort with a forced smile. Irene stands up patting her skirt down as she comes around from behind her desk to give my brother Stiles a handshake.</p><p>"Hello, agent Stilinski. What a pleasure to see you in such short notice. Please seat." She pleades as she makes her way back behind her desk. My boss eyes me to sit and I do before she gets even more uncomfortable. Where the hell is Stan so I can see the look on his ridiculous face.</p><p>"Hello, it's a pleasure Kennedy." Stiles promotes as he crosses his leg.</p><p>I sigh under my nose leaning back. This should be good.</p><p>It seems like Irene doesn't know where to start so I go ahead. "Wheres Stan?"</p><p>"He is running a bit late. So shall we start? But before we do Agent Stilinski what are you here for? Agent Brian giving you a hard time?" She jokes forcing a laugh.</p><p>Stiles laughs with her, "no, won't be messing with him anymore. Though the head of the FBI wants to know what are your commands with the Prime Minister of Russia? We believe President Hayes is being a bit too dramatic and excuse my language but immature to think the Prime Minister to do something so idiotic to kill him and go to war. It's a bit much don't you think?" Stiles finishes sitting forward he could almost fall of his chair.</p><p>Irene and I share a look. I don't know what they speak about in the FBI agency but it sure is hell a load of shit. I'm seeing that President Hayes trusts the CIA more than the FBI.</p><p>"Well, I like to contradict that agent Stilinski. We are positive that the Prime minister is looking to start an unessacry fight and we must take caution before it gets too ugly." Irene states in the nicest way possible.</p><p>Stiles nods his head. I know he still doesn't agree but he stands up. "Well, I hope we'll all be on the same page soon. Now if you excuse me I have to head to my agency. Thank you for your time Irene." With that Stiles exits the office just as Stan walks in. Stan looks like he has just seen a ghost.</p><p>When Stiles is out of sight Stan opens his mouth. "What the fuck was he doing here? An FBI agent in the Central intelligence agency? That can't be fucking good what did he want?" Stan finishes as he plops next to me smelling like a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>Irene goes straight towards it, "he was saying that the head of the FBI wants to know why we think the Prime Minister of Russia would want to start an unessacry war and that President Hayes is being over dramatic."</p><p>"Yup." Is all I say.</p><p>Stan buries his hands in his face. He starts laughing. "What the hell do these people think? Mitch no offense but your brother ain't that bright. Fuck, did they really think the Prime minister wanted to shake hands and call it a day? No he wants to blow his fucking brains out and go to war with us. Been wanting that for years now."</p><p>Irene nods her head agreeing. "That is why we need to to leave tonight tomorrow is too long to wait to see how this goes. Scott Coleman and the rest of your team are meeting at the usual spot. That's if your ready to go tonight."</p><p>"He better fucking be." Stan says without hesitation.</p><p>I look up to Irene, "yeah I'm ready. I'll call you when we land."</p><p>"In the priavte line, I'll see you soon Mitch." I leave after that. I head in my car starting the engine.</p><p>This will be the last time Princess I'll ever see you for a while. Who knows how long we'll be there. I have to get one last kiss before I'm gone. Driving away from the CIA just far enough to park in a empty parking lot I pull out my phone. There she is her contact name. I have to call her. But what if she's at Stiles'? No I'll text her.</p><p>"Allison? I can't stay long I have to go but I have to see you before I leave. Can you meet me on Tucker Ave?" I text her hitting send. I set my phone down not even waiting to see if she'll even see it or respond. I have to see her. I hope she isn't with Stiles right now. Please princess. I need you.</p><p>When I'm waiting outside my car on Tucker Ave there hasn't been a single car drive by. That's why I chose this street there's hardly anyone here. Finally, I see a car pull up. When they park the lights turn off and she comes out. Allison had her arms crossed as she's wearing black tights and a T- shirt that looks like it's from Stiles. That hurts me but he is her boyfriend.</p><p>I smile, "hey gorgeous." I say bringing her close to me. I don't give two shits that she's with my brother. I've lost so much in my life I have to treasure everything that comes my way. I bring her into a hug smelling her sweet shampoo in her shiny hair. Allison hugs me back tight. We just stand her for a good minute. I don't know how I'm going to focus out there knowing she's going to be with my brother who can't get his head straight sometimes.</p><p>Allison pills away first looking away and stepping away from me. I try to meet her eyeline but she looks further down everytime I try.</p><p>I scoff, "all right, princess what's wrong?"</p><p>Allison moves under feet frequently. I want to know what's going on in that head of hers. It almost looks like shes going to cry. When I move closer to her she steps back again. My heart hurts. What did I do?</p><p>"Allison." I hum. Finally a tear falls down her cheek.</p><p>"Your leaving? Who texts someone im leaving and I'm never coming back?" She states trying to hold back the tears that are dying to pour out.</p><p>"Hey, hey- I am coming back I just don't know when. I have to leave to do something that I cannot share with you but I will be back." I pause hoping she's listening, "I had to see you before I left. I couldn't leave knowing I didn't say goodbye." I finish holding her by her arms.</p><p>She closes her eyes sighing, "you fuck." Is all she says.</p><p>I laugh, "yeah."</p><p>Allison looks up with her teary eyes. She sniffles leaning close to me. Alli closes her eyes brushing her hand on my cheek. She kisses me softly as I kiss her back. I hold her by her waist kissing her back slowly. I know I have to go so I pull away. She winces as clings onto my tossing her arms around my shoulders burying her face in my neck.</p><p>Laughing I part my lips, "Princess I have to go."</p><p>She shakes her head in my neck. Sadly I grab her arms gently removing them away from my neck. She finally gets her pretty face away from my neck and she sniffles once more.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you." She smiles through the tears.</p><p>"Yeah," I say bringing my head to her cheek wiping away her tear. "I am too. Like hell." And with that I turn around to my driver's side opening my car door sitting in. Allison wipes away a few more tears as she steps to the side of the curb. The beautiful sad girl before me waves goodbye. After she turns on her heel walking to her car. As Allison starts her car driving away I feel at peace. I couldn't just leave without her leaving first I absolutely refused to leave her alone in this empty street. Finally, I drive the opposite way. Goodbye Allison Argent. I'll see you soon.</p><p>A/N: Heyyy!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :DD are you team Stiles or team Mitch??!! Let me know! :) Remember to vote and comment!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison's P.O.V</p><p>Waking up this morning felt like a nightmare I wish I can wake up from. Mitch is gone. I haven't heard anything from him. Email, call, text... Nothing. I know that I shouldn't care because we're- nothing is/will happen I'm with Stiles and I care about him a lot. It just sucks this feeling I can't detect and it just keep dragging me back to him like a magnet I just can't get away.</p><p>Stiles is at his work and I must go to mine. Haley my best friend is picking me up to go to the school we both work at. She's a teacher and I'm a counselor. I'm also a therapist but on weekends the weekdays is my counselor job at the school.</p><p>Sitting at the edge of my bed thinking that I am just feeling bummed out though I have to put a smile on my face. Haley will know somethings wrong right off the bat. She- well nobody knows about mitch and I. I even told Stiles I left to go for a joy ride when really I went to go kiss his brother goodbye. What the fuck is wrong with me?</p><p>Suddenly I hear the doorbell. Wow, she's here already. I run my hand through my hair while stepping out of my room down the stairs. Rory is already gone to school on her bus she takes there. I would drive her but it's not close to my work and anyways she sees Dean her boyfriend at the bus stop anyways.</p><p>When I open the front door Haley is the completed opposite of me. She's holding two coffees along with a bag which I know has bagels in. Haley also is smiling brightly.</p><p>"Good Morning," she says walking in ever cheerfully.  Haley walks toward the kitchen setting everything down.</p><p>Tiredly I walk over to the island and sit across from Haley. She hands me my coffee and bagel.</p><p>Haley pouts, "you don't look so ready to be a counselor today..." She bites into her bagel, "what's the matter?" She questioned mouth full of plain bagel.</p><p>I shouldn't tell her about Mitch because I myself don't know what's going on with us. He's gone. And who knows when he'll come back.</p><p>"You look like you have a lot on your mind for just haven woken up." Haley scoffs. "Seriously? What is up with you?" She asks with her brows pushed together.</p><p>I'm about to say it when her phone goes off. Phew what a save.</p><p>"It's Isaac I have to take this." She mentions as she stands up from the stool. She walks away and I guess this is my cue to get ready for work. I make my way upstairs taking my PJ's off and putting my work clothes on. I tie my hair in a bun slipping on my work shoes. Surprisedly I look pretty decent for only waking up a few minutes ago. I grab my bag and my phone. Walking down the steps my phone dings and I stop. Why would I have thought it was Mitch... Why do I even want it to be Mitch?</p><p>"Good Morning beautiful, have a good day at work." - Stiles</p><p>I smile as my heart skips a beat. He's so cheesy. "Oh, is that Stiles hmm?" Haley looks up at the middle of the staircase where I'm standing wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>I scoff with a laugh, "yes it is. And is everything okay with Isaac?" I ask her stepping off the last step.</p><p>She frowns but hides it with a sly smile, "yeah he's just missing me." Haley forces a chuckle. Finally we both leave my home.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>                        Stiles P.O.V</p><p>What a long day at the FBI agency. I've been keeping track with everything happening over at Russia but it's all so much to handle. Making it home at eleven at night makes me completely exhausted. Showered and ready for bed is how my life is now. All I look forward to this late is my bed.</p><p>"Exhausted huh?" I hear a girl's voice coming from the doorway of my bedroom. I lift my head looking over my shoulder. Oh, it's Allison.</p><p>"Hey, how did you get in?"</p><p>"You told me where you keep the hidden key in the shed." She says walking in my room.</p><p>Allison is dressed in pj's I assume she wore from her home to mine. She climbs into my bed sitting in front of me. I gently put my hand on her thigh looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.</p><p>"Is Rory all alone?" I questioned worried for her sisters safety.</p><p>She shakes her head, "she's over at Dean's for the night." She smiled setting her hand on my cheek.</p><p>I grin. "You sleepy Ms. Argent?" I ask with a low tone.</p><p>She nods, "yes." Allison crawls beside me getting under the covers. I too do the same and Allison and I are face to face. She breathes in and her chest rising and falling.</p><p>"You're so beautiful." I whisper to her.</p><p>Allison smiles. "Let's get some rest."</p><p>I nod watching Allison close her eyes. I grab her hand holding it in mine as I close my eyes too.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>                   Allison's P.O.V</p><p>I wake up in Stiles' bed hearing a lot of chatter. Stiles isn't beside me which means he must be downstairs. It seems like he's talking to someone. Possibly on the phone. I yawn as I rub my eyes. I sit up on the bed peeling the covers off of me. Moving one foot in front of the other I open Stiles' door and walk down the hall to brush my teeth and after that I walk toward the stairs that lead to the first floor.</p><p>I can tell Stiles is in the kitchen because I smell eggs and bacon. I smile as I reach the last step. He continues to speak on the phone arguing with whoever is on the other line.</p><p>"No- Mitch come on you have to tell me."</p><p>My whole body flusters at the name he just said. I haven't thought about him since eariler morning yesterday with Haley. Stiles notices me and his brows furrow. He moves the phone away from his ear.</p><p>"Allison? Are you okay?" He questions holding his phone in one hand and a spatula in the other.</p><p>I stand up straight scratching the back of my neck, "oh yeah I am just woke up lost my balance you know?" I tell him forcing a chuckle.</p><p>Stiles nods with a grin then brings the phone back to his ear. I shake it off walking to the kitchen table and taking a seat. I take a piece of toast and a butter knife spreading some jam on my toast.</p><p>"You wanna say hi to Allison Mitch?" I quickly look up not knowing why he would ask that. I almost wanna shake my head no but instead I look away back to my toast. "Oh you don't? Okay well keep me updated bye."</p><p>He didn't want to say hi to me? That fucker. Whatever I don't hear from him at all and when he has an opportunity to speak to me he doesn't want to? Screw you Mitch.</p><p>"Eggs and bacon just for my beautiful girl." Stiles smiles walking over to the table setting the dishes down setting down my plate in front of me.</p><p>I smile at the gesture, "thank you Stiles."</p><p>He smiles, "how'd you sleep?"</p><p>I chew on my food nodding putting a thumbs up. Stiles laughs, "my bed must be super comfy you slept all night. Not for me this whole thing- my job it's just getting so difficult I don't know what's going to happen." Stiles mentions as he takes a bite of his eggs.</p><p>My brows furrow as I wipe my mouth with a napkin, "anything I can do to make you feel better? I don't really know anything about what you guys do or are doing but I will try to help." I mention to him sliding my hand across the table to take his hand in mine.</p><p>Stiles chuckles leaning forward stroking his thumb on my hand, "no Allison it's okay. It's just a one day at a time kind of thing. No worries it's just really nice to wake up to you."</p><p>I share a smile with him. I can see it in his eyes how much I mean to him. I get up from my chair walking over to Stiles. I sit on his lap as I peck his lips.</p><p>"Don't worry Stiles. They'll be many mornings where that came from." I tell him resting my head on his.</p><p>Stiles holds me in his arms. He sighs, "that sounds good Allison... That sounds good."</p><p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) remember to leave a vote and comment!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison's P.O.V</p><p>Stiles and I hangout the remainder of the day. We watched a film kissed a bit- cuddled. When it was beginning to get late I gathered my things.</p><p>"Goodnight Allibear," Stiles calls out grabbing my hand leaving a kiss.</p><p>I smile at him, "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan. I'll call you later tonight. Oh and text me when your home I need to know my girl is safe." He says with a wink.</p><p>I nod my head with a wave goodbye as does he. When I exit his home I walk down the pavement to my car. I'm pretty tired so I'm hoping Rory isn't in the shower so I can then sleep away.</p><p>~~</p><p>Luckily Rory wasn't in there and she was already asleep. I heard her finishing a call with Dean. I dried my hair walking up to her room eavesdropping cause I'm nosy I can't help it. My little sister has her very first boyfriend.</p><p>"Yes Dean I had a great night with you but I'm very tired so can we pick this up tomorrow?"</p><p>Wow, Rory way to talk to your boyfriend. I can't hear what Dean is saying of course.</p><p>"Of course, goodnight."</p><p>I hear the end button then I walk into her room. It looked like Rory was going to dial another number until she saw me. She immediately put the phone down.</p><p>I fake a laugh, "you gonna call back Dean or something?" I question with my arms crossed walking to the middle of her room.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't going to call anyone I was just checking my emails for school." She assures me looking up to me.</p><p>I nod my head, "mhmm." I sit at the end of her bed. "If theres anything you want to talk about... You can always tell me."</p><p>She smiles with a nod, "I know. I just wanna go to sleep." She mentions to me as she lies down grabbing her covers.</p><p>I take a hint then stand up, "goodnight." I mumble as I look back at her.</p><p>She snuggles in her bed, "goodnight." And she closes her eyes.</p><p>I walk to her door and flick off the light. I quietly close Rory's door. Man what a day. It was a good one though. Now I'm ready to go to sleep.</p><p>As I walk to the living room to go to my bedroom I notice a human figure sitting on our sofa. Knowing my instincts I grab something that's closet to me which is an umbrella. I hold it tightly gritting my teeth. I take quiet steps as it's too dark to see the human.</p><p>I breathe out, "show yourself." I demand stepping closer.</p><p>The man chuckles. I don't want to scare Rory so I increase my speed but stop when he speaks.</p><p>"It's just me princess."</p><p>My heart flusters when I recgonize the voice. Mitch.</p><p>I drop the umbrella and go closer. He's sitting with each arm resting on the arms of the sofa. He looks up to me with a sly smile.</p><p>"Bet your wondering how I got in." He starts off his voice quiet and raspy.</p><p>I shake my head, "hell, your full of surprises so I don't even wanna know. What are you doing here?"</p><p>He sighs as he pushes himself off the sofa with his hands. Mitch walks toward me looking more bulk then last time. And he has a cut on the left of his cheek that wasn't there the last time we met.</p><p>I part my lips, "uh, why don't we go to my room Rory just went to sleep." I whisper.</p><p>Mitch just nods. I start the path to my room as I open the door and move for him to enter. He looks around. I close the door and look back at him and he's looking at a photo of Stiles and I.</p><p>"Uh, so you gonna tell me what happened?" I ask pointing to my own cheek speaking about his.</p><p>He shakes his head, "just a cut Allison nothing major." The gorgeous man before me sits on my bed rubbing his big hands up and down his pants. "So I know Stiles was on the phone with me yesterday and he asked if I wanted to talk to you-"</p><p>"Hey it's okay I don't care." Ah maybe that was the wrong word to use. I just brush it off and sit next to him.</p><p>"Yeah," Mitch whispers. He looks down not jolted by my presence screaming next to him.</p><p>I wanna know why he came here. Though the obvious answer is he wanted to see me.</p><p>"When I was away all I can think about was you Allison. Despite how tough I may seem I-"</p><p>"I know you don't have to explain yourself... I can see it."</p><p>Finally he turns his face to me. Looking at his dark eyes they tell me he's hurting and he needs someone but does it have to be me?</p><p>I move my lips but they don't say a word. His hand reaches for mine intertwining us together. Mitch exhales as if he's been holding that since the last time he saw me.</p><p>He starts to shake his head a bit, "Stiles and you are really good together. You make him happy."</p><p>I don't really have much to say so I smile. Is Stiles 'happiness causing Mitch misery?</p><p>"Though to explain myself a bit more because I'm so shitty- I can't not have you Allison. Just- I just have to make sure your safe and I know Stiles can do that but while I was away all I can think about was something happening to you or even Rory. Yeah I know I don't know her much but I know she's your sister so-" Mitch scoffs burying his face in his other hand.</p><p>I take my other hand rubbing it up and down his back. He must of had a lot to think about wherever he had to go. I mean my forehead to the side of his head. I breath in and out.</p><p>"Whatever your trying to say Mitch... Please just don't make things harder for us... You know how I feel about you."</p><p>He picks up his hand looking at me then our foreheads touch. Mitch leans his lips toward mine but I feel sick... I can't do this to Stiles. I move my face away wincing. I begin to feel my heart sunk as he takes his hand out of mine. Mitch stands up not saying a word. When I look up at him the darkness in his eyes only turn darker.</p><p>"Well... I guess you don't feel much do you..." He stares blankly at me and I've never felt so cold.</p><p>Unable to speak without tears streaming down my face I mouth these words to him. "I'm sorry."</p><p>He nods his head with a smirk and a sniffle. Mitch scoffs, "no don't worry about it Princess." He opens my door and shuts it behind him.</p><p>And just like that the tears can't hold back no longer.</p><p>A/N: Mitch is back:D remember to vote and comment :))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitch's P.O.V<br/>The way I haven't envied my brother before. Enough to admit it I did. Hell, he's dating Allison for Pete sake. The way she shut me down last night hurt like hell though I wouldn't say that out loud. I'm quite good at hiding my emotions but somehow Allison always knows what I'm feeling.<br/>The thought of us together seemed a bit silly. I'm more of a guy who quite is hard to handle I know she would deal with me at first hand but it can get quite unsettling with me. My past relationship she always wanted to know where I was or what the mission I was on was about. I told her I couldn't tell her but she kept bickering. If it's one thing I'm most hundred percent about is mind your own business.<br/>Stiles even mentioned to me how different we are. How he's able to talk about his work majority of it. Only some is classified that's why he's women he gets with don't run the other way. Also, Stiles doesn't get as much damage as do on the line. My last girlfriend was about to call an ambulance when I came back home I was so beaten up. I also see a twinkle in Allison's eyes when she looks at Stiles I just want to know what he has that I don't.<br/>"Hey man, it's Stiles I wanna invite you over for dinner. Uh, bring Jess and Rory will be here and Allison of course. Okay, see ya here." A voicemail from Stiles goes off my answering machine.<br/>I sigh scratching my thick growing beard. I wonder how this is going to go like Allison isn't just going to be hurt when she sees me.<br/>Oh, well I guess I have to act like nothing happened like always.<br/>"Jess get dressed were having dinner at Stiles'!" I shout out knowing he's downstairs watching tv.<br/>Jess has been leaving the house without telling me where he's headed. I think he met a girl because he talks on the phone a lot and texts a lot. I wonder who she is but I'm not about to get in his business because he buds out mine. I do tell him to stay out of trouble because I'm not going to be the one to blame when it gets out of hand.<br/>I hear footsteps coming toward my room. Jess sighs resting each hand on the door frame looking at me.<br/>"What's the occasion?" He questions with a scold look.<br/>I shake my head grabbing a black T-shirt from my drawer pulling it over my head, "nothing he just wants us to have dinner with us. Don't worry you won't be bored Rory's going to be there." I tell him sliding my arms through the shirt holes.<br/>He changes his demeanor crossing his arms leaning on the door, "Rory, well of course she's going Sherlock her sisters dating Stiles." He scoffs backing away leaving my door frame.<br/>And just like that another reminder she's officially off the market.<br/>~~~<br/>The drive there was pretty quite. Besides when Jess decided he wanted to play "how much can i annoy my cousin Mitch" game.<br/>"Mitch, why is it that your always a grouch? The big ol' meanie guy who goes to I don't what you call them missions then comes back and is just never happy? I don't think I have ever saw you smile. Why is that?" Jess speaks turning his head to me his lips part and brows furrowed.<br/>I scoff rolling my eyes, "I do smile. See." I turn to him forcing a sly smile.<br/>Jess laughs, "I think the happiest person on this earth would cry seeing that smile. Seriously there's gotta be something you love. Or care about."<br/>I swallow hard. There is but I'll never tell anyone about it. "Look we're here." I say.<br/>I pull up the curb putting the car in park then taking my keys and shoving them in my pocket. I open the car door stepping the ground closing the door. Sighing under my nose I walk up to the sidewalk then following the pavement to Stiles' home. I clear my throat knocking on the front door.<br/>"A little note, try not to look as miserable as you look." Jess whispers rocking back and fourth on his feet.<br/>I brush off what he said when the front door opens.<br/>"Mitch." Isaac speaks.<br/>"Isaac, Stiles didn't tell me you were coming."<br/>"And he didn't tell me you were coming." He finishes leaving the door open turning back to wherever he was.<br/>I walk in as does Jess who closes the door. Isaac and Stiles been best friends for as long as I can remember. His girlfriend is Haley Allison's best friend. He and I had some altercations in the past. Lots of them I don't always look forward to seeing him. I don't know how Haley feels about me because she's very hard to read.<br/>Speaking of... "Hello, Mitch dinners almost ready Allison and Stiles are firing it up in the kitchen." The happy blonde tells me smiling ear to ear.<br/>Jess smirks looking Haley up and down, "and you are?" He questions deepening his voice holding out his hand.<br/>She takes it, "a bit too old for you... I'm Haley though." She let's go of his hand turning away to the kitchen.<br/>I chuckle rubbing under my nose.<br/>"Ah, my misery makes you laugh huh?" Jess asks shoving his hands in his pockets.<br/>I shake my head with a small laugh as I look up to Allison. She's wiping her hands on her apron after tearing it off her hanging it over the counter. I swallow looking away before Jess suspects anything.<br/>"Uh, lets go sit huh?" I suggest patting Jess on the back. I sit down while Jess sits besides me. I turn my head noticing Rory come out the bathroom. The table clashes when I quickly turn my head to Jess.<br/>"What the hell was that?" I ask my brows pushed together as my hands are folded on the surface of the table.<br/>"Don't worry about it," he says as he looks past me.<br/>I follow his eyes to nothing. Is he looking at the bathroom does he have to shit?<br/>"All right dinners ready. It's a chicken with rice and potatoes." Stiles welcomes coming over with a big pot. Isaac is carrying the bowl of mashed potatoes while Allison is carrying the chicken. I can't help but follow her every move but I look away when she notices. Rory comes sitting across Jess, Stiles sits next to Isaac while Haley sits across from me, and Allison is beside Jess. Fuck, I can't see Allison for shit.<br/>Everyone makes their plate while I wait till their finished. I'm not really much of a people person but I know I have to suck it up. After a few seconds I go to make mine.<br/>"Thank you all for coming. It feels good to have the people I love together." Stiles states looking around the table.<br/>Not wanting to acknowledge anyone I just look down eating.<br/>"This food is really good," I hear Haley say with a mouthful.<br/>Isaac laughs, "chew first Hales ."<br/>Jess nudges me. I look up to him. "Act human." He mouths. Piss off Jess, is what I want to say but I don't. He's not wrong I wish I could be the delighted brother/cousin but if they know what I've been through they wouldn't force me to do anything again.<br/>"I'm stuffed." Rory mentions standing up from the table grabbing her dishes. She looks at Jess who's wiping his face.<br/>"Yeah me too, lovely food cousin Stiles mmm," he finishes standing up. Jess and Rory edit the dining room to the kitchen.<br/>"Mitch, what do you do for a living?" Haley chuckles bringing her beverage to her lips.<br/>Know that I can see Allison I tense up trying to get her out of my eye-line or more importantly out of my mind before I slip up.<br/>"Just kill people who deserve it." I admit drinking my beer.<br/>Stiles widen his eyes bringing a spoonful of potatoes to his lips.<br/>Haley raises her eyebrows looking down, "wow, wasn't expecting that... So your like a tough guy huh?" She looks back up giving me a weird energy.<br/>I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I am." I chuckle setting my beer down. I smirk at Haley turning my eye sight to Isaac who's scolding.<br/>I roll my eyes sitting back, "ah don't worry Isaac I'm not stealing your girl. I don't have time for having a girlfriend."<br/>Allison purses her lips looking away. "Ah, I'm gonna clean up. Dinner was delicious babe," she states standing up.<br/>"Thank you hun," Stiles says giving her a smile.<br/>"Uh, I can help." I tell her standing up from my chair. Allison pauses looking at me- she nods her head grinning the plates walking away.<br/>Stiles drinks his last sip of beer, "thanks bro. Isaac lets go watch the game." Stiles and Isaac exit the dining room as Haley follows the both of them. I gather as much as I can stepping one foot in front of the other to the kitchen. Jess and Rory aren't in here which leaves me wondering where they went. As I step in the kitchen Allison is washing the dishes. I look back as I hear the tv flipped on. I just set the dishes near Allison while I walk back to get the last bit. I set these by her as I clear the throat leaning on the counter. She tenses up moving her head trying to get her hair behind her back.<br/>"So," she starts in a low tone. "You don't have time for a girlfriend?" Allison washes the dishes very roughly and fast.<br/>"Uh, I think you want to slow down you might break the plate." I tell her taking a swig of my beer.<br/>She smacks her tongue letting go of the plate as the plates clash.<br/>"What was that?" I hear Stiles yell.<br/>"Nothing I lost grip of the plate." Allison yells back.<br/>She picks it back up setting it on the dish drainer.<br/>"Just answer," she demands lowering her tone more.<br/>I lean in shrugging my shoulders, "what the fuck do you want me to say? My job is very serious and very consistent. I could get a call right now have to leave and I don't have a say. And anyways why do you care? You made it pretty clear last night you don't want anything to do with me."<br/>She's about to say something but closes her mouth. I scoff looking up. I walk out of the kitchen to the living room. Rory and Jess are sitting together on the single chair. I sit on the single chair beside the big couch where Haley, Isaac, and Stiles are.<br/>Isn't Rory dating Dean? She seems a bit too comfortable with Jess right now.<br/>"Rory," I say as she's laughing but it fades when she looks up.<br/>"Yeah?" Rory responds as Jess puts his arm over her.<br/>"Uh, so you and my cousin are good friends huh?"<br/>She looks at Jess' arm then shoves it away. She scoots as much as she can away, "yup. Good friends." She forces a smile now watching the television.<br/>My eyes move to Jess who's arms are folded staring back at me.<br/>"I think I'm gonna call it a night. Thanks for having us over Stiles." I announce. Stiles waves as I wave back and Jess stands walking to the front door. I follow and close the door behind me when I reach it. Jess folds his hands together bringing them up to his face with a laugh as he walks to the car.<br/>"What?" I ask unlocking my car.<br/>He shakes his head, "you're such a cockblocker,"<br/>"She has a boyfriend," I start opening my door.<br/>"Yeah so does Allison who happens to be your brother," he alerts looking at me.<br/>I don't let him get to me, "you don't know what your talking about." I say getting in my car. I start the engine. I sit back letting the engine run as I hear Jess get in the car and he shuts the door.<br/>"Bullshit- I know you speak to Allison and you like her a lot. Quite frankly I think she's the only person that can put a smile on your face. But you can't be with her because she's with Stiles so face it we're both in the same boat my friend."<br/>He's not wrong. Why did we both fall for the Argent's...</p><p>A/N: Remember to vote and comment:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>